Zigzag
Zigzag is the secondary antagonist of the 1993 animated fantasy film, The Thief and the Cobbler. He is King Nod's former Grand Vizier, and later King Mighty One-Eye's henchman, who usually speaks in rhymes in a manipulating fashion before allying himself with the notorious One-Eyes. He also has a pet vulture named Phido, whom he abuses and rarely feeds. He was voiced by the late Vincent Price, who also played Egghead in the 1960s Batman TV series, Dr. Phibes in the horror film series of the same name, and Professor Ratigan in Disney's The Great Mouse Detective. Personality Zigzag is a cruel, scheming, manipulative, deceitful, and pompous sorcerer who attempts to marry Princess Yum-Yum to become king of the Golden City. He is very blasphemous, perfidious, calculating, hypocritical, and materialistic when he teamed up with King Mighty One-Eye to take over the Golden City by force. Although he describes himself as a sorcerer, his magic is fairly delicate and weak, and he occasionally slips up on his tricks. He relies more on smooth-talking and manipulation to get what he wants, dazzling people with an impressive performance to convince them that he is more powerful than they think. Appearance Zigzag is a very slender humanoid with strangely light blue skin, green eyes, several colored rings on his fingers, a large-sleeved black robe, five fingers and a thumb per hand, and long shoes that extend as he walks. Role in the film At the beginning of the film, Zigzag accidentally stepped on one of Tack's nails and had him taken to the palace, intending to have his head cut off. He was planning to marry Princess Yum-Yum so he could become king and take over the kingdom. When Tack (who was fixing Princess Yum-Yum's shoe) chases after the Thief (who stole it), he runs into Zigzag, who took the opportunity to lock him in a cell. Later in the film (in the original workprint), he takes Phido into Tack's cell to have him eaten, but he had to leave due to being summoned by King Nod. After the Thief stole the three golden balls that protected the Golden City, he lost them, and Zigzag sent his sycophants to retrieve them. He asked King Nod for Princess Yum-Yum's hand in marriage should he return the Golden Balls, but King Nod is outrageous by this request and angrily refuses, much to Zigzag's fury. Out of spite, Zigzag defects to the One-Eyes by heading to their camp, where he allied himself with King Mighty One-Eye by charming his alligators and giving him the Golden Balls. With the Golden Balls under his grasp, Mighty One-Eye his men formulate an attack by utilizing a giant war machine for the balls to power up on; he even forced Zigzag to ride in the front during the battle. However, Tack sets off a chain reaction that destroyed the war machine and killed many One-Eyes, much to both Mighty One-Eye and Zigzag's fury. Zigzag then attempted to kidnap Princess Yum-Yum, but Tack defeats him in combat by tying his robe to his hands while several Brigands (who were befriended by Tack and Yum-Yum) manage to defeat several One-Eye soldiers in combat. Following the deaths of Mighty One-Eye and his men, Zigzag fell into a dark pit after stepping on another tack, meeting the hungry crocodiles (joined in by Phido) who start devouring him alive. Realizing now that he has finally lost, Zigzag accepts his fate just as Phido finally chopped off his head. Quotes Trivia *He was voiced by the late Vincent Price. The film was released posthumously in 1995 (two years after his death in 1993), which would make this his final role. **Vincent Price also voiced Ratigan from Disney's 26th full-length animated feature film, The Great Mouse Detective. *In all three versions of the film, Zigzag's role, voice, and death are the same. *Zigzag had possibly inspired the Disney villain, Jafar from Disney's 31st full-length animated feature film, Aladdin. Both of them are evil magical advisers to the king, want to take his place as king, marry his beautiful daughter, and kill the hero. *His death is similar to Scar from Disney's 32nd full-length animated feature film, The Lion King, as both were eaten by their henchmen (who they address as "friends") in return of their promise of food. *During the development of The Majestic Fool, a scrapped animated movie from the 1960s that would eventually become The Thief and the Cobbler, Zigzag was originally known as "Anwar", who served as the Grand Vizier to the King of Persia, as well as the main antagonist. *Even though Mighty One-Eye was far more dangerous than him had bigger plans than anyone else, Zigzag served as The Heavy because it was his quest to marry Yum-Yum and conquer the Golden City that drove the plot, which makes Mighty One-Eye the Big Bad and the one behind the plot. Category:Magic Category:Extravagant Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Traitor Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Incompetent Category:Minion Category:Fighter Category:Abusers Category:Elderly Category:Brainwashers Category:Trickster Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Orator Category:Kidnapper Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Sadists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Misogynists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Power Hungry Category:Wealthy Category:Monster Master Category:Love rivals Category:Elementals Category:Deal Makers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Wrathful Category:Conspirators Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Servant of Hero Category:Warlords Category:Military Category:Homicidal Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Thief Category:Lawful Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Betrayed Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Immortals Category:Monsters Category:Right-Hand Category:Deceased Category:Comic Relief